Magma Swords
Description The blade of a magma sword was supported by the hilt, the handle by which an individual would grasp it. The sword blade was a light form that was little more than a slab of rock. It was coated in lava, which it radiated heat through. The lava was kept heated by a series of tiny heaters from the interior of the blade. The power of the lava blade was so great that it could cut through almost anything. Peter Hecks' Invention The first magma sword was created by Baby Intelligence, the founder of the S.M.S.B. It resembled the magma swords used previously, but was made of rock and metal, and still allowed for bullet deflection. With the NoHeads’ return in 2019 and the subsequent start of the Second NoHead War, the magma swords began construction. However, until they were finished the S.M.S.B. held to the use of energy swords, while the NoHeads continued to use the same weapon, as they had not yet discovered this new design. In the mix, Baby Intelligence spent much of his spare time carving out the rocks, which he did in his workshop. Finally, he went down to the City Volcano, where he used support struts to immerse them in lava. Returning to the MBH, he informed the other members of his decision.With NoHead’s first death in late 2019, magma swords were adopted by the S.M.S.B., but could not be widely used until March 2020. By May, they were almost universally utilized by S.M.S.B. members. During the remainder of the war, as well as the American Purge, the magma swords continued their wide use. NoHead Uses During the Second NoHead War, Sebiscuits, who had flocked to Mr. Stupid NoHead, introduced the magma sword continued using his magma sword, disregarding the tradition laid down by the NoHeads. He introduced the magma sword to them. However, other innovations entered their ranks, with Hell Burnbottom modifying his sword into a double-bladed sword. Users were able to channel the dark side through the heater, making the blade even hotter than it was before. The earliest known NoHead magma sword belonged to Hell Burnbottom. Their extinction also meant the end of NoHead magma swords; Burnbottom did not use them after his rebirth in 2031. According to a database, the NoHeads also created the schematics for the first double-bladed magma swords. Wielders of these original modern swords include Hell Burnbottom, a young NoHead who had wielded a single-bladed weapon, but later switched to a curve-hilted double sword. Despite the brief use of magma swords, energy swords were ultimately the preferred weapon of the NoHeads for almost their entire existence. History Second NoHead War Use In 2019 After seeing the failure of energy swords to combat the NoHeads, Baby Intelligence began the construction of the magma swords. He spent much of his spare time carving out the rocks, which he did in his workshop. Finally, he went down to the City Volcano, where he used support struts to immerse them in lava. Returning to the MBH, he informed the other members of his decision. On 21 December, 2019, Sebiscuits found Paige inspecting the S.M.S.B.’s magma swords on the pinnacle of a volcano. He brandished his sword, stating that it was foolish for Paige to come there. As Sebiscuits attacked, Paige drew her own weapon and leaped into action, unleashing her full Form II mastery against Sebiscuits. However, Sebiscuits’ own mastery of Form IV allowed him to hold off Paige’s relentless attacks, and seize the offensive. Understanding that she was doomed but having lost the will to live, she resolved to end the duel on her terms. She turned to Sebiscuits, frowned, and lowered her sword so the tip pointed straight down, deliberately lowering her guard. This action was so totally unexpected that Sebiscuits stood for a moment in bafflement, before deciding that even if Paige was attempting to ensnare him in a trap, Paige would not be fast enough to effectively employ such a tactic. With that, Sebiscuits cut hard at Paige’s side, and Paige fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. With that, Sebiscuits took his magma sword from its position as well as Paige’s. Paige’s corpse was later recovered and buried. Use In 2020 Near the end of the Second Battle of the NoHead Base, Mr. Stupid NoHead ignited his double-bladed magma sword to deal with Baby Intelligence. He continuously tried to strike his archenemy, cracking Intelligence’s log and eventually chasing him to the edge of the platform. Thinking he had Intelligence cornered, NoHead leaped toward him to finish him off. However, the baby blocked his sword with his log and pushed him over the edge of the platform, where he fell into the Fire Room and died once and for all. Over the next week, Baby Intelligence allowed Lindsay Kellerman to join the training sessions with Baby Strength and Force Baby. A week after the Second Battle of Yellowstone, Baby Intelligence took the babies to stop a rising threat that had possessed a musical celebrity named Rocken Role. Ultimately, they turned out to be the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Inside the latters’ fortress, the members of the S.M.S.B. were confronted by a squad of Rockets, but were able to overcome them with their swords. Reaching the end of the Chamber, they encountered NoHead’s sons. After Mean King took out Force Baby, Baby Strength drew his sword and charged. However, Burnbottom quickly deflected Baby Strength’s attacks and gained the offensive. The NoHead suddenly jabbed at Baby Strength’s arm, cutting it before slashing him and bringing him down. Lindsay intervened, and as Hell Burnbottom turned to her, Baby Strength tossed his fallen sword to Lindsay. Taking up the second blade, Lindsay unleashed of flurry of attacks, but Burnbottom quickly disarmed her of her second blade. With that, the two engaged in a flurry of swordplay, which Burnbottom finally won by twirling and wounding Lindsay. During the clash, Baby Intelligence left briefly and used his magma sword to destroy the Blabberish Voice Box, before returning and erecting failed attempts to overcome Hell Burnbottom with his powers. Finally, they turned to their swords. Burnbottom leaped into action, unleashing his full sword mastery against Intelligence. However, Baby Intelligence’s own mastery of Form IV allowed him to hold off Burnbottom’s attacks and seize the offensive. Realizing that he could not defeat Intelligence, Burnbottom distracted Intelligence by threatening the lives of Baby Strength and Lindsay. As Intelligence broke off to save the heroes, Burnbottom quickly boarded his ship and escaped. Baby Intelligence next found use in his magma sword when Rocket soldiers invaded the MBH. The Rockets fired on Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, but the babies were ready, clearing a path of destruction. Afterwards, Hell Burnbottom returned, unaided, and fought Baby Intelligence himself. However, the other S.M.S.B. members rescued him, flying low towards the fight with the boarding ramp lowered to pick up Baby Intelligence. They succeeded and proceeded to the Yellowstone base. The following battle saw one of the most legendary duels in the Second NoHead War after Lindsay decapitated Hell Burnbottom during the fight, destabilizing the NoHead leadership into the military factions led by Mean King and Brute Gunray. Additionally, events during the prelude of the battle saw the discovery of Telekinibabe in the city. Although Hell Burnbottom was dead and the control station was gone, the two brothers had survived. Upon recovering several Rockets, both of them visited Sebiscuits. Gunray requested Sebiscuits to lend them a squadron of Rockets since very few Rocket soldiers survived the battle. Sebiscuits agreed to make it so if they could defeat him in a sword battle. The two brothers won out in the end, and Sebiscuits kept his end of the deal, promising that the brothers could have half of whatever he had. He then dispatched dozens of Rockets to Yellowstone. The S.M.S.B. did not know that Brute Gunray and Mean King had escaped, and Baby Intelligence began teaching the others the basics of Makashi. Very soon after, Telekinibabe had a vision indicating the survival of Brute Gunray and Mean King. He explained this to Baby Intelligence, who announced that an attack had to be prepared. He sent Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay to the Yellowstone Base while he and Force Baby went to the Bench Store to take on Mean King. Upon arriving, Baby Intelligence and Force Baby came face to face with Mean King after cutting down his bodyguards. After a brief duel, Mean King knocked out Force Baby and proceeded to take on Baby Intelligence. As their fight moved to a podium, the platform rose through the retractable ceiling into the Bench Store itself. As the duel continued, Mean King found that he was being pressed and took the high ground by jumping to a bench above him, leading to a violent struggle fought with powers. The fight ended after Intelligence reclaimed his sword and Force Baby directed it into Mean King’s torso. Meanwhile, Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay approached the Yellowstone Base and proceeded inside. As the three began to search for Brute Gunray, they encountered a group of Rockets. Shortly thereafter, the Rockets attacked them, who fought back before forcing them to retreat. Baby Strength attempted to follow them with Lindsay and Telekinibabe close behind. Just as he passed through the door, it slammed shut behind him, cutting him off from the others. Upon reaching the Core Chamber, Baby Strength located Brute Gunray. The two reached for their swords, and the battle began. Although Baby Strength managed to drive Gunray back, Gunray soon counter-attacked, forcing Baby Strength back and finally depriving him of his sword, but Baby Strength recovered his sword and continued the duel. Despite Gunray’s attempts, Baby Strength managed to kick the NoHead off the side of the platform. When Baby Strength found him again, Gunray hurled him out of a window, and when they found each other once more, they began to duel with magma swords. Gunray began hacking at Baby Strength with a series of heavy power blows, forcing Baby Strength back onto the main maintenance catwalk. Baby Strength ended the duel by pushing Gunray off the catwalk into the air shaft below. Gunray fell into a gas port, and then a bottomless pit. Later History Baby Intelligence also used his magma sword against Sebiscuits, both on a construction tower and again in the City Volcano. The S.M.S.B. also used these during the American Purge, and Lindsay used one exclusively during the Battle of the Spells. However, Baby Intelligence discarded the magma swords after the event, believing that their need for being constantly reheated was not worth the trouble. Cutting Power The sword blade was a light form that radiated heat through the lava, kept heated by a series of tiny heaters from the interior of the blade. The power of the lava blade was so great that it could cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cut depended on the density of the subject. One important note about magma sword wounds is that they rarely bled profusely, even when a limb had been severed. This is because the lava on the sword cauterized the wound as it passed, and thus even a severe wound did not tend to bleed heavily. When cutting through dense material, the immense pressure, from the slab of rock, amplified from the lava, caused resistance rather than letting solid matter enter and interrupt the arc. This gave the blade a feeling of being heavier when immersed in dense material. Rarely, some solid materials could actually pass through the blade and force the blade to detract. Other electromagnetic energy fields and coherent energy also repelled magma swords. These include most force fields, bullets, and other magma sword blades. Sword Combat Sword combat was the preferred fighting method used by magma sword wielders. The hundreds of methods throughout the ages took advantage of the powers most wielders possessed. Despite this, numerous other fighting methods that call for advanced levels of skill were introduced. Sword combat was difficult to master, especially because it was unsafe to touch any part of the blade. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Non-canonical appearances *''Survival of the NoHeads'' Category:Sword variations